forzafandomcom-20200223-history
Pagani Huayra
}} }} The 2012 Pagani Huayra is a RWD hypercar by Pagani that debuted in Forza Motorsport 4 as part of the January Jalopnik Pack and in Forza Horizon as part of the VIP Membership and Cars Pack. It is featured as standard in all subsequent main series titles as well as Forza Motorsport 6: Apex. Synopsis The successor to the Pagani Zonda, the Huayra's name references Wayra Tata, a wind god worshiped by the Puruhá Quechuas and Aymaras of the Bolivian and Peruvian Andes prior to European colonization. The Pagani Huayra features a modified variant of the 6.0 liter (5,980 cc) twin-turbocharged M275 V12 from the Mercedes-Benz SL 65 AMG Black Series, codenamed M158 and using a revamped ECU and intercooler, as well as turbo lag reduction with smaller turbochargers. Power is rated at and torque at . The Huayra uses gullwing doors and has two pairs of aerodynamic flaps, one on the front and another at the rear. When driving above a certain speed, these flaps are used to generate downforce. Performance The Huayra is capable of 0 to in 3.3 seconds, 0 to in 6.4 seconds, and a top speed of , which is always exceeded in each Forza title. Variants 220px|right Totino's Edition 1 The Totino's Edition 1 is a livery variant that was only obtainable in the United States from October 2017 to April 2018 for purchasing Totino's Pizza Rolls, which included a special redeemable code for Forza Motorsport 7. It was included alongside the Totino's Edition 2, as well as two sets of Driver Gear. The design uses a black, yellow and red color scheme. 220px|right Totino's Edition 2 The Totino's Edition 2 is a livery variant that was obtainable alongside the Totino's Edition 1. The design uses a white, black and red color scheme. 220px|right Huayra BC The 2016 Pagani Huayra BC is a track-oriented variant featured alongside the Huayra since Forza Horizon 3. Statistics Conversions Trivia *The Huayra has a series of curiosities in Forzavista mode: **The aerodynamic flaps will be retracted if either the front bonnet or engine cover are opened. ** If the doors are not already opened, opening the engine cover will automatically open the doors and close them afterwards. ** The headlights and taillights are automatically turned off if the front bonnet is opened. *The Huayra erroneously has its Sport Weight Reduction and Race Weight Reduction upgrades swapped around. Because of this, the Race Weight Reduction for the Huayra is actually less effective than the Sport Weight Reduction. *The Totino's Edition variants are the only cars in the Hypercar division with a Collection Tier less than Tier 5 (Legendary) in Forza Motorsport 7. *It was a Specialty Dealer exclusive car in Forza Motorsport 7 prior to the July 2018 update. Gallery FM4 Pagani Huayra.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 4'' FM4 Pagani Huayra 2.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 4'' FM5 Pagani Huayra.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 5'' FM6 Pagani Huayra.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 6'' FM7 Pagani Huayra Front.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 7'' FM7 Pagani Huayra Rear.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 7'' FM7 Pagani Huayra Vista.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 7'' FH Pagani Huayra.jpg|''Forza Horizon'' FH2 Pagani Huayra.jpg|''Forza Horizon 2'' FH3 Pagani Huayra Front.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' FH3 Pagani Huayra Rear.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' Variants FM7 Pagani Totinos Front.jpg|Totino's Edition 1 FM7 Pagani Totinos Rear.jpg|Totino's Edition 1 Forzavista FH3 Pagani Huayra Vista.jpg|Exploded View References